FEAR
by sylarbadass
Summary: This is what happens when you play with a Quija borad. This is an AU story. it was a RPS story but i dont want to break the rules.
1. Weird things start

FEAR)

You know how they said never play with a spirit board or an Ouija board because you don't know what you will be inviting into your world. Well Logan Henderson should have listened to those saying. Big Time Rush was in Canada filming their movie, Big Time Movie. The boys were staying in one of the most haunted cities over there. James Maslow and Logan Henderson thought it would be a good idea to do a little ghost hunting which wasn't that bad but using a Ouija board wasn't the best idea that they had ever had. A few things had happened but nothing too bad. They thought it was fun but what they didn't know was that something had come though into the world of the living and attached itself to one of men. A few months had passed and nothing was really going on until one night the Henderson family started to notice a few odd things going on around their house.

Logan was in the bathroom taking a shower when he felt like he was being watched. He had been having this feeling of being watched for a while now. The same as his mother, she could be doing something around the house when she would turn around thinking that someone was there to see nothing and a creepy feeling would come to her. This had been going on for about a month now. Logan moved the shower curtain and looked around the bathroom and seen that nothing was there. "Huh, that is weird…" Logan said out into the bathroom before going back to enjoy his shower. After a 10 minutes shower Logan got out and went for his towel that had seemed to disappear from where he sat it when he walked in. "What the hell? Where is my towel?" Logan looked around for the missing piece of material; not seeing it, Logan opens the door to walk out into the hall to get another one from the hall closet. Opening the door Logan looked down and there on the floor folder neatly was his towel. "Ok…." Shaking off the chills that ran through his body, Logan picked up the towel and walked back into the bathroom trying to forget about what had just happened. Things in the Henderson household were getting strange.

The next day Logan was off to work, it was the second week of filming the TV show Big time Rush. Logan was trying to relax in his dressing room he couldn't get any sleep the night before with his brain over thinking the towel incident and other little things that have been happing in his home. Logan was so deep in his thought he didn't hear someone come in until they sat down next to him. Looking next to him and let a smile come to his face.

"Were you thinking about me?" Kendall Schmidt asked as he moved a little close to Logan. Logan smiled some more and placed his head on Kendall should. "What's wrong babe?" Kendall knew from Logan actions something was going on with him. He had been tried lately and his over ecstatic personality wasn't with him in these last few weeks. Logan lifted his head up and moved over a little so he could see Kendall's face.

"I think I am going crazy. Sweetie I feel like someone is watching me all the time and then last night when I was taking a shower, I felt that someone was in there with me. But of course there wasn't and then I got up, my towel was missing so I went to get another one and there in front of the door on the floor was my towel folded." Logan said looking at Kendall. Kendall raises an eyebrow.

"Logie did you ever think that your sister was messing with you?" Kendall said. Logan took a long breath before he spoke again. It could have been Logan little sister but she wasn't there at that time.

"That is what I thought and then I remembered that she was at a friend house until 11pm last night. Ken it isn't just the bathroom thing. Odd things have been going on in the house." Logan said running his hands though his hair. It wasn't big things that were happening just little things moving on their own or being put somewhere else.

"Baby what are you saying? Your house is haunted?" Kendall said with a little chuckle. Logan moved his head back and came face to face with Kendall's wonderful smile.

"I knew you would make fun of this." Logan said getting ready to get up and leave. Kendall grabbed his arm and brought him back to sit in his lap.

"I am sorry Logie, it just I don't believe in that stuff. Look I think you're tired and your mind is playing tricks on you. Why don't I come over tonight and we can spend some time together and take your mind off this nonsense." Kendall said leaning into to kiss Logan neck. Logan smiled as Kendall kissed his neck, it not that he minded one bit he wasn't used to Kendall taking control like that. Logan was always the one but right now Logan needed to be taking care of.

"I would like that..." Logan said as he turned around in Kendall lap so he was facing Kendall better. Logan and Kendall were getting ready to lean into each other for a kiss when Stephen popped his head in Logan's dressing room.

"Break over…. Oops sorry guys…." Stephen said as Logan and Kendall both looked at him. Logan let out a sigh and then placed his head down towards Kendall's chest.

"It's fine Stephen we will be out there in a few…" Kendall said. He watched as Stephen left. "Come on sweet stuff lets go film. I am ready to go watch you run around in your boxers." Logan looked up and smiled as he got off Kendall lap.

"Yea, too bad you are going to have to wait to take them off." Logan said pulling Kendall to his feet. Kendall smiled and then both men walked out the door and headed to the studio to film.

Meanwhile Logan mother Pam had just got done grocery shopping and was in her kitchen putting things away. For the last few months, she has had an uneasy feeling in her home. Sometimes she hated being home alone. She knew something wasn't right in her home now. The atmosphere had somehow changed. The light air in her home had shifted to a deep feeling of uneasiness. At first she thought it was because Logan and Kendall were fighting and Logan was just upset but after they had made up the feeling was still there and then little things started happening. She could be cleaning the house and place the broom down to do something. She would turn around and it would be in a difference place or she could be setting the table and the silverware would be spread out all over the table when she had just sat them nicely in their place. Then Presley's dog would start barking at nothing. He would sit in the hall in front of Logan room, stare, and bark all day. Pam was brought from her thought when the phone rang; she places the bags down and answered her phone.

"Good Morning Pam, I didn't catch you at a bad time?" Kathy Schmidt had spoken out on the other line.

"No, Kathy just got home and now I am putting things away." Pam spoke as she walked over to the cabinet to place a few things in there.

"Good, Kent and I are going out to dinner tonight and would like you and Gray to join us. Kendall called me and said he and Logan wanted to spend some alone time together…" Kathy said with a little laugh. Pam knew what she meant. Logan wanted them out of the house so he and Kendall could do God knows what.

"That would be fine, I rather not be here when those two want to be alone." Pam said. She started to turn away when she got that feeling of being watched again. She felt a chill run up her body; an uneasy feeling came to her. She froze in her spot, to frighten to move.

"Pamela are you alright?" Kathy voice rang on the phone.

"Yea, I am fine." As Pam spoke those words, the light in the kitchen exploded causing the woman to scream out and drop the phone. Pam jumped up and backed herself up to the counter. She was breathing hard and scared. She looked around the kitchen to see nothing but the temperature had dropped a few degrees. Pam could hear someone voice, she looked down and saw her phone on the ground. She picked it up and could hear Kathy voice filled with worry.

"Are you alright? What happened?" With shaky hands, Pam placed the phone to her ear once more.

"Kat I am fine, the light in the kitchen just blew up that's all." Pam wanted to tell her friend what she had been feeling and seeing but there was that voice in the back of head stopping her.

"Are you sure Pam you sound a little shaken up."

"I am fine…" Both women talked a little bit more. Once Pam hung up the phone she picked up the mess and grabbed her keys and left. She didn't want to be there alone, not with the feeling she had felt earlier.

Logan and Kendall had finished filming earlier then they thought they would so now it was time for Kendall to give Logan a wonderful night. He knew Logan was going through something and he wanted to help him through it. He had called his mother and told her he wanted to spend some time lone with Logan to invite Pam and Gray out so he could. Presley was staying but she really didn't both them. So right now Kendall and Logan are lying down in Logan living room watching a movie, Kendall was laying on Logan chest while Logan sat up on the couch with his feet on the coffee table.

"Dinner was amazing Ken, thanks." Logan said as he ran his hands though Kendall hair.

"No problem I love cooking for you. I know you didn't feel like it tonight and beside I wanted to make you feel special." Kendall said.

"Yea speaking of that wasn't this going to be a me night. I thought I was the one that was going to get pamper not you." Logan said looking down at Kendall who had moved his head so he could look right up at him.

"Well I am just so damn adorable you couldn't resist me…" Kendall said with that shit ass grin he as. Logan looked down and shook his head.

"Adorable my ass…" Logan said smiling wide at Kendall.

"Yea you think my ass his adorable too." That was it Logan, he moved his hands and started tickling Kendall. Kendall let out a little yell that is when Logan flipped him on his back, on the other side of the couch. Logan jumped on him and started kissed him. Kendall moved his hands to Logan back and pulled at the back of his shirt. Pulling away from the kiss Logan and Kendall shared one more little kiss before they both heard Logan sister scream out their names.

"Logan! Kendall!" Logan jumped up the same as Kendall; they both bolted down the hall to see Presley standing outside her door.

"What happen?" Logan asked as he ran to his sister with Kendall trailing behind. Jumping at her brother voice, she looked to him and Kendall.

"There was a man looking in my room for outside! He was just standing there." She said with fear in her voice. Logan hugged his sister and then looked into her room. Logan walked in her room and looked around, seeing nothing outside the window he walked back out to see Kendall and Presley.

"I didn't see anything out there are you sure…." Logan was cut off when they all heard a loud crash coming from outside. Kendall jumped the same as Presley.

"Logie…." Presley chocked out. Before Logan could say anything another crashing sound was heard but this time, it came from the living room.

"Stay here with Kendall." Logan said. He started walking towards his father gun case.

"Logan there might someone in the house. Let's just call the cops." Kendall said while grabbing Logan's arm. Logan turned around to see Kendall and his sister watching him.

"Look it might be nothing; it could be the dog for all we know. So let me grab the gun and we will all go check it out together." Looking at Logan, Kendall and Presley both shook their heads still thinking this wasn't a good idea at all. "Fine…" They all walked into the living room to see that nothing was missed places. Once entering Logan couldn't help but get that feeling once more. The room air temperature must have dropped 20 degrees.

"I don't like it in here…" Presley spoke out. Logan felt the same way but he wasn't going to tell her that, he didn't want her to be scared. He had to be big protected brother. Logan held onto his sister as Kendall held onto Logan.

"Everything seem fine, maybe it was the dog." Kendall said. They walked into the kitchen and their eyes went wide. Right in front of them the kitchen chair were moved all around the kitchen and sitting in the middle of the table were the movies that Kendall and Logan had sit on the coffee table earlier that night. Before anyone could say anything, the backdoor opened to the Henderson and Schmidt walking inside, causing all three of them to let out a little scream and turn around to face the four people standing by the back door.

"What is going on in here?" Gray asked as he and his wife walked into the kitchen. He saw his son and daughter and Kendall all standing here. Logan had one of the rifles on his side resting on his leg.

"There was someone looking in my window from outside!" Presley yelled as she ran into his father arms for protecting.

"What?" Pam said. She and Kathy walked closer to their boys. "Logan what happened?" Looking at Kendall and then back to his sister he answered his mother.

"I don't know we were sitting on the couch when Presley screamed out for us. We ran to her and she said someone was outside so I looked out the window and didn't see anyone. I was going to go outside when we all heard a bang and then another coming from the kitchen…" Logan was going too finished when Kendall did it for him.

"We came in here to see that…" Kendall turned around to see that all the chairs were back under the table and the movies were gone. "What the fuck!" Logan and Presley turned around to see what he saw.

"Oh come one!" Logan yelled out.

"What is wrong?" Gray asked.

"The fucking chairs were all over the kitchen, that what!" Logan yelled once more. Kent, Kathy, Pam and Gray looked at all of them and then shook it off.

"Were you two drinking tonight?" Kent asked before he looked around a saw a few empty beer cans in the sink and a few on the kitchen counter. Logan and Kendall looked to Kent. How could they have not seen the chairs all over the kitchen when they came in?

"Do I fucking look drunk? No the fucking chairs were moved all around." Logan yelled once more. He was getting worked up. Kendall placed his hand on Logan shoulder trying to calm him down. Logan looked to him; he could see Kendall didn't want to fight with anyone. "Never mine were going to bed." Logan grabbed Kendall arm and pulled him out of the kitchen and into his room slamming the door. Pam looked to her son knowing that they had seen something because she too had been going through this. She knew she needed to talk to Logan and her daughter about this but right now wasn't the time.

Down the hall in Logan room, Kendall and he were laying in his bed. "Ken you saw it too? I am not the only one?" Logan asked. He needed to know that he wasn't dreaming or seeing things. Kendall shifted in Logan arms and looked at him.

"No, I did see it. Logan I hate to say this since it goes against everything I believe but I think you might be right. I think…." Kendall was cut off when Logan TV turned on by itself and cold air was felt thought out the room. Kendall moved in a little closer to Logan. Logan wrapped his arms around Kendall and held him tight an instinct that always came to him.

"Please tell me you did that?" Kendall asked Logan. Logan shook his head no as his arms wrapped tighter around his boyfriend a feeling that was becoming strong at the moment.

"The remote is in the bathroom where I left it this morning" Logan said and right as he did the TV remote came flying out of the bathroom and hit the wall. Logan and Kendall both looked to one another before bolting up and out the room and ran down the hall. They both ran into the living room where their parents were sitting down enjoying a nice cup of tea. Gray and Kent both turned their heads when they heard running and then looked to the hallway and soon their sons

"I thought you two went to bed?" Kathy asked them as they came to a stop.

"We were but the damn TV remote came flying out of the bathroom and hit the wall… Mmm so we kind of freaked out and ran." Kendall said. He was still a little shaken up. He had never had anything like this happen to him before. Kent, Kathy and Gray looked to him.

"Ok, this is getting old. You two are grown men….." Gray's wife voice rang down the hall cutting him off. Logan was the first one to run to his mother side. He ran into her room to see her standing there. She saw Logan and ran to her son.

"Mom what happened?" Logan asked as chills ran up his arm as he held his mom. With fear in her eyes she turned back to her son

"We are leaving right now, Logan there was a man standing in the doorway of my closet. That it, I am not staying here tonight!" Pam declared. She had it for the night. She knew now that something was in her house and it wasn't a good something either. From the light exploding to her daughter being watched to Logan and Kendall experience in the kitchen, she couldn't handle it right now.

Kathy and Kent had invited them to stay the night with them. Kent and Kathy could see how scared Pam was and they didn't want her to stay there. Therefore, Logan, Presley and Pam spent the night at the Schmidt while Gray stayed at his house. He didn't believe that anything was going on in his house. The next morning Kendall and Logan had to go to work but neither one of them were up for it. Last night had scared the hell out of Kendall and Logan couldn't sleep yet again. He kept having this feeling of being watched even at Kendall house. Kendall and Logan walked into the studio tired as hell.

"Wow, looks like your date ended up being fun I see." James spoke out as Kendall and Logan walked passed his dressing room. They both stopped and turned to face James.

"Yea, if you call being harassed by a ghost then yea excellent date." Logan said as he and Kendall walked into James dressing room. Logan saw the couch and went right for it the same as Kendall. James left his doorway and stood in front of both of them.

"Come again? Ghost?"

"Bro Logan's house is haunted…" Kendall said as he wrapped himself around Logan body. James came and sat on the arm of the couch and looked to both his friends. He could tell that they were both tired and worried, confused all at the same time.

"You're joking right?" Logan looked up and shook his head. It was not joke.

"No, for the last mouth things have been weird at my house. Things had disappeared and then reappear somewhere else. My mom and I have been having a feeling of being watched, yesterday the lights in the kitchen exploded on her. In some parts of the house its ice cold. Last night Presley saw someone watching her from outside the window. Kendall and I went to check on her then we all heard to big loud banging noise. One came from the kitchen and when we went in there the chairs were all over the kitchen and the movies Kendall and I had placed in the living room where on the table in the kitchen." Logan said.

"Oh and we were almost killed by a flying remote from the bathroom." Kendall said picking his head up and sitting back against the couch.

"I thought I was the only one." James said getting up. Logan and Kendall rose and eye brow at James. "Logan A few months back after we came back from filming, things started happing at my apartment. You know like little things moving around and then I would see shadows. I called someone, they came, and did a house cleanse. I haven't had a problem since then. I think when we were playing with the Ouija in the hotel we might have got something attached to us." James said. "I thought it was just me, I mean you never said anything so I wasn't going to open my mouth."

"So this is manly our fault?" Logan asked James. He didn't really think something like this would have happened. It was just a stupid broad game. Moving closer to Logan he placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Logan you guys might want to get the house blessed or something like that. I mean it worked for me." James said.

"We are my mom went to the church this morning. She call us, there should be someone there right now." Logan said. James, Logan and Kendall all sat around until their Carlos got there then it was time for work.

Back at the Henderson home, Pam and Kathy were there with the priest as he blessed the house. It took an hour for the priest to bless the house. He went from room to room saying a pray for God to bless this home and all whom live in it. Once he was done, a lighter feeling was felt, the house felt open and warm once again. Both women thanked the man for all that he did. A few weeks had gone by and nothing had happened. Everyone was happier and Logan wasn't as tried as he was. Kendall and his family were once again over at the Henderson for dinner. Kent and Grayy were outside BBQing. Pam and Kathy were inside cooking a few things; Presley was out and about doing something's with a friend leaving Logan, Kendall and Kevin, Kendall's older brother inside watching Ghost Adventures.

"Damn I am glad our house wasn't as bad as that." Logan said. They were watching an episode where an evil spirit that might have been a demon was haunting this place.

"I know, what happened that night scared the shit out of me." Kendall said.

"That is because you're a wimp…" Kevin said from the chair. Kendall shot his brother a look. Kevin just smiled at him. Smiling at Kendall and Kevin Logan grabbed Kendall hand in his and smiled at Kendall who looked up at him.

"Yep, he is but its all good. I'll protected you baby." Logan said leaning over to kiss Kendall who just turned away from him. "Oh come one… pleaseee!" Logan begged. Rolling his eyes as Kendall smiled.

"Fine…" Kendall said giving into Logan pleading. The boys continued to watch TV when out of nowhere the light that was hanging in the living room started to sway back and forth. Logan, Kendall and Kevin paused the TV, all looked up at the light, and then back to one another.

"Please tell me that does that all the time?" Kevin asked as he felt cold air on his back. He jumped up and turned around, hoping to see someone there messing with him. "Dude someone was breathing on me." He said as he made his way over to the couch.

"Are you sure? It could have been the A/C tuning on." Logan said. He didn't want to think that it was happening again. Looking back around to where the air come from Kevin slowly turned back to the couch.

"Maybe I don't know." Kevin said as he sat on the couch. Watching everything going on Kendall moved closer into Logan embrace.

"Ok, we are all just a little freaked out because of the show we are watching." Kendall said. He moved once again and layback down on Logan chest. Logan smiled and wrapped his arms around Kendall. For some reason he felt like he needed to keep Kendall close to him. He felt like if he didn't something might happen to him. Kevin had gotten up because he was being called to go help the women in the kitchen. Kendall was happy he could tell that something was up with Logan. Kendall shift a little bit so he was sitting up right.

"Hey why did you move? I was warm?" Logan said smiling at Kendall.

"What is with you? And don't say nothing because you are acting, well not like yourself." Logan took a breath he knew Kendall would catch on to the way he had been acting. Logan pulled Kendall back to him. Kendall smiled and threw his arms around Logan as he laid himself and Kendall down on the couch. Logan held Kendall in his arms, ran his hand down his back, and placed them right above his butt.

"Baby it just I don't know. I have a feeling that if I don't hold you or protected you something bad is going to happen. I don't know maybe I am being paranoid." Kissing his neck Kendall smiled down at his boyfriend.

"Logie its ok, I love when you get like this. It shows me how much you love me and besides I love snuggling with you. But baby you do know nothing it going to happen to me right?" Kendall said as he snuggled closer to Logan chest before he buried his head in Logan neck. "God you smell so good." Logan smiled at that.

"That would be the garlic my love. Mom needed some help before ya go here." Smiling into his skin Kendall smelt him.

"I wonder if you taste like garlic too." Kendall asked as he kissed and licked Logan neck. Logan smiled; he was about the kiss Kendall when they both heard something fall. Kendall moved his body and head and looked around the same as Logan. They both saw that one of the books had fallen from the bookshelf. Logan and Kendall turned to one another. "That was weird…"

"Maybe the cat knocked it down." Logan said looking at Kendall.

"You don't have a cat…." Before Kendall could say the rest, another book came flying from the shelf but this time it came right towards Kendall and Logan. Logan pushed Kendall down and coved him with his body. That feeling came right back to him that feeling and need to protected Kendall. Logan looked up when a few more came there way. "Logan…

"Baby don't move…" Logan said into Kendall's back. About three more books came at them, and then all was quite. Logan moved but didn't let Kendall go. They sat up together and looked around. "Are you ok? You're not hurt are you?" Logan said moving his hand all around Kendall to make sure that he was ok….

"Logie I am fine… Owww." Kendall said and grabbed his back. Logan automatically pushed Kendall down into his lap and lifted up Kendall shirt to see three long red scratch marks down his back. In Logan mind, this was the spirits way of getting to him. To hurt the one person he cared for in his world. "Baby you were scratched." Logan said as Kendall sat back up. Logan could see the fear in Kendall eyes. He pulled Kendall closer to him and kissed his forehead. Logan didn't want Kendall to worry but how could he not. The sprits attached him. They pulled away and Logan kissed Kendall's lips as he did at the very moment all the lights in the living room exploded. Logan grabbed Kendall once more and threw himself over Kendall body so the glasses wouldn't hit him. Meanwhile down the hall in the kitchen at the very same moment all the cabin doors opened and banged as the light blow up as well, causing everyone in the kitchen to scream.


	2. Chapter 2

After what had happened, no one wanted to stay at the Henderson house. Kathy and Kent made Pam and her family comes home with them. Kendall wouldn't leave Logan side for nothing, he was too scared and the same went for Logan. Presley had decided to stay with a friend for the night. Pam didn't mind as long as she was safe. No one knew what to do, everyone thought that the house blessing would have worked and it did for a little while but the spirit came back with a vengeance towards the family but mainly towards Logan. Everyone one was sitting down at the Schmidt home. Pam and Kathy thought drinking would help a little. Kent and Gray were out in the shed trying to understand all of this. Kendall and Logan were held up in Kendall's room. Logan held Kendall in his arms has his fingers traced over the starch marks on Kendall's back.

"Baby I am so sorry this happened to you." Logan spoken in a little voice, he never meant for any of this to happen. He never thought playing with a kid board game wouldn't have lead to the man he loved being attacked. Kendall shifted a little and turned over.

"Logan, this wasn't your fault. Hey, I didn't even think this could happen. You didn't either so please stop blaming yourself." Kendall said reaching up to bring Logan down to kiss him. Logan smiled and leans down and brought his and Kendall's lips together in a kiss that was needed. Pulling a part, Kendall smiled at Logan. Logan knew that smile Kendall wanted something.

"Just say it Ken…"

"Rub my back, please baby…." Logan shook his head and smiled. He could never tell him no with that look in his eyes. Groaning out Logan looked down at Kendall who was just smiling at him waiting.

"Turn over…"

"Oh I love when you say that." Kendall said moving so he could lie on his stomach. Logan let out a little chuckle and then moved his hand lightly over Kendall's back stopping at the three dark red marks in the middle of his back. Seeing those marks Logan couldn't help but think that the spirit wanted him and would try to hurt the people he loved once more.

Presley was staying at a friend's house, she knew that their home was haunted. That night had scared her to the core. She didn't want to be home anymore. She knew that her family had blessed the house and things seemed to have gotten better until tonight. Her mother had called her and told her what had happened and she once again feared for her family. Presley was getting ready for bed when she felt someone behind her.

"Boo!" Amanda jumped out at her with a flashlight in her face. Falling back Presley kicked stuck her tongue out.

"You bitch! That isn't funny!" Presley said pushed her before they ran back into her room and sat on the bed.

"So how is your brother doing?" Amanda asked. Presley rolled his eyes and grabbed the magazine that was sitting on the other side of the bed. She could feel Mandy looking at her and waiting for her to answer. Putting her magazine down Presley looked at her friend and rolled her eyes.

"You do know my brother is gay and in love with Kendall right…"

"I know but your brother is so hot, I can still dream…" Amanda said causing Presley to smile before and picking up a pillow, throwing it at her head. Both girls were playing around when Amanda closet door opened causing the girls to stop and look. Presley heart sped up she was hoping that Kyle Amanda little brother was did that. "Kyle, I know that is you now get out!" Amanda said walking towards the door. As she did a chill ran thought her body.

"Mandy lets just go down satire. I don't want to be in here anymore." Presley said. She had a feeling that something wasn't right here. "Come on, please!" Amanda turned around and rolled her eyes.

"Fine, but you take all the fun away." Amanda said, she was getting ready to walk back to her when she was pulled into the closet. Presley saw and screamed out in fear.

Back at the Schmidt house, things were not as they seemed. Everyone was down in the dinning talking about what they could do. Pam didn't want to have to leave her home and neither did Gray. It was still hard for him to comprehend what had happened in the last few weeks. They were all talking when they heard someone walking down the hall. Kathy turned to see that it looked like one of her sons. Sitting forward Kathy calls out. "Kendall, Kevin?" She called out but the person didn't stop nor did it acknowledge her. She turned back around and looked to her husband as feeling of dread overcame the room. Kent and Gray stood up and look to their wives.

"Stay here, Gray and I will go check it out." Both men soon left and walked down the hall to follow Kendall or Kevin. They saw the man turn and walk into the laundry room. "Kendall, Kevin?" Kent called out but to no answer.

"Did it just get cold on here?" Gray asked. As he spoke, he could see his breath. Before Kent or Gray could say or do anything the laundry door closed on them. Both men turned around to see a dark shadow standing before them. The shadow lunged for them before disappearing out the back door. Kent turned to Gray then the back door window shatter and blew off the doorframe.

Logan was lying on Kendall's bed waiting for him to come out of the bathroom. He was cold and wanted Kendall to come back and lay on him. That man was always so warm he put out so much body heat for being some skinny. "How long does it take to get cleaned up?" Logan yelled out smiling at himself. He knew what he did was something Kendall hated but hell come on. It was fun.

"Oh I don't know, maybe if someone wouldn't have cum all over my stomach twice I wouldn't be still in here." Kendall yelled though the door. Logan let out a little chuckle when Kendall said that.

"Didn't hear you complaining about it… but you sure as hell were screaming my name…" Logan said. He waited a few moments for Kendall's come back but he didn't hear one. "Baby, you ok in there? Kendall" Logan got up as the room got colder. Back in the bathroom Kendall froze, he was standing in front of the mirror when he felt someone brush their hand across his back. He stopped and stood there for a moment before looking behind him.

"Logan…" He called out in a low voice. He tried to more but he felt a force on his shoulders holding him down. "Logan!" Kendall screamed out but his voice was gone. Kendall looked in the mirror and saw a sight that would forever haunt him. There stood a man with red eyes. Logan moved from the bed over to the bathroom door.

"Kendall, baby answer me" Logan yelled as he banged on the door. He went to grab the knob. As he did, he heard Kendall scream out in fear.

"Logie help!" Kendall closed his eyes, ran to the door, and started pulling on it. However, it wouldn't open. "Logan! Please!" Kendall turned back around to see nothing there anymore but heat and pain come to his back once more. It felt like someone was wiping him.

"Kendall!" Logan screamed out again, he was screaming so loud Kevin came running into the room.

"Logan what is going on?" He saw Logan pulling on the bathroom door and then heard Kendall screaming out. He ran over to Logan and started pushing on the door as well as Kendall screams become louder and louder.

Back in the dining room, Kathy and Pam both heard their boys yelling. They jumped from the spots and started to run towards the sound of their screaming children. As they made their way to the steps, Pam was pushed onto the steps as a sharp pain came to her.

"Pam!" Jennifer yelled out. Soon the lights in the whole house went out as lighten was heard in the sky.

Back at the Henderson home, the house was filled with the screams of the dyeing; lights were going on and off. It looked like a war zone. Has a battle was being fought in their home and battle was being fought at the Schmidt home as well. Soon the lights were back on at the Schmidt 'house. Gray and Kent were let out of the laundry room the door unlocked itself and they went running into the hallway to see they wives.

"Pam, Kathy are you alright?" Kent asked as he and Gray ran to them helping them stand.

"The boys…" Pam said. Kent looked to Gray and then ran up to check on the boys. Gray saw that he wife was in pain and hugged her, as he did she winched in pain. "My arm…" Gray lifted up her shirt to see burn marks down her arm. Burned into his arm was the mark of trinity, meaning we are one.

Back up with the boys the bathroom door opened to Kendall sitting under the sink with his head in his knees and his arms around him. Logan and Kevin ran right to him.

"Baby! Kendall…" Kendall looked up to see Logan and lunged towards him throwing his arms around his body. Tears ran down Kendall face as he held onto Logan. "Shhh, Ken it's alright I am here now." Logan kissed the top of his head. He had never seen anything like this before. Why was this happening to him and his family and why Kendall. He had never done anything to anyone to deserve this. Kendall moved a little so he could see Logan and Kevin.

"I couldn't get to you. He wouldn't let me Logie…" Kendall cried as Logan brought him back into his embrace as he did Kevin got a glance at his back. He could see not just the long three starch marks but there were now lash masks all along his lower back.

"Logan his back" Kevin said as he kneeled down next to his brother. Logan saw and tears came to his eyes.

"Ken come on…" Logan stood up, picked Kendall up, and brought him to his bed as Kent ran into the room.

"Boys…" He froze when he saw Kendall.. "Oh my God, what happened?" Logan and Kevin just shook their heads. Logan went to move but Kendall grabbed hold of him, pulled him back down, and held onto him for dear life.

"Please Logan don't leave me…" Kendall cried out. Logan smiled and pulled Kendall with him. They soon all made their way into the den. As soon as kathy saw her son, she ran to him and pulled him to her. She looked to Logan and seen the fear in the boy eyes. Before any words were spoken, Pam's cell phone rang. She picked it up…

"Pam, something happened… Presley is in the hospital." Pam heard Amanda mother say causing her face to go pale white; this spirit had gone too far.

Pamela and Gray left for the hospital but Gray was stopped when the cops showed up at the Schmidt house. The Henderson's neighbors had called the cops because of what was happening in their home. Gray had told them that no one was home, but he was still brought in for questions. Kathy and Kent went with Pam to the hospital leaving the boys alone. Before they left a blessing and a pray of protection was said. They boys knew it was over for now the atmosphere was back to normal. Kendall, Kevin and Logan brought all the blankets and mattress down into the den. They weren't taking any changes they were going to stay together until morning. Kevin lay in the chair right next to the wall while Kendall and Logan lay on the floor. Logan knew now whatever he had let though wasn't going to leave without a fight. Logan felt Kendall moving so he pulled him closer.

"Kendall I am so sorry that is happening. I never meant for any of this." Logan whispered into Kendall's hair. He never meant for Kendall and his family to get hurt. Logan couldn't stop thinking about what had gone wrong in the blessing. The priest did everything right. Logan looked down and seen that Kendall was wrapped so tight into his chest that's his arm was losing all feeling in it. He couldn't help but smile, he then looked to Kevin who was out as well. Logan wanted so much to drift off to sleep but he couldn't he needed to stay up and make sure nothing tries to hurt him of the ones he loves again. Logan took a deep breath and closed his eyes when his phone rang. It was his mom.

"Hello," Logan spoke "How is she?"

"She had three broken ribs and hand. Sweetie she was pushed down the stairs. Logan honey, she told me that it was a dark shadow that did it, Your sister and Amanda were goofing off when the lights went out. It happened at the same time everything was going on over there." Logan listen to his mother, he could hear nothing but fear in her voice.

"Mom, this is my fault. James and I should have never played with that damn Ouija board." Logan told his mother. There was a long pause on the phone. "Mom…"

"Honey, this isn't your fault. I should have told you this long ago. When you were 3 years old, you used to talk to this man. You used to call him a monkey. Your father and I thought it was just your imagination until things started happening around the house. Your father and I brought a Ouija board…. Logan we contacted the man you called a monkey. Honey he wasn't just a spirit he was a demon. We did something that we shouldn't have, your father and I burned the board." Logan's whole body went stiff at his mother's worlds. "Logan honey please talks to me?"

"Mom are you saying that this is the same one…" Logan asked. He couldn't believe what he was hearing from this mother.

"Sweetie, we had the house exercised buy a shaman who got rid of the demon but we were told that since we burned the board we would never truly be rid of the demon. Sweetie I am sorry." Pam said as her voice cracked with tears.

"Mom, how do we stop this thing before something else happens?" Logan asked. However, he never got an answer, static was heard on both lines then a voice was heard in the white noise.

"He is mine….."


	3. Chapter 3

**(YES I CHANGED IT BACK INTO A RPS SO BITE ME.) ENJOY**

The next morning things were as if nothing had happened. Everything in the house seemed normal, the feeling was bright and happy, the birds were out and everything seemed perfect. But for Logan it wasnt he didn't sleep at all that night, everything is mother had told him played on his mind. Was it the demon that he used to talk to hunted him? His worry for his family and Kendall were getting to him as well. He didn't know what to do anymore. His baby sister was hurt and Kendall, Kendall was beyond scared. Shifting a little bit, Kendall opened his eyes to look up to see Logan smiling down at him. "Hi" Logan didn't say anything he moved down and brought his lips to Kendall. He felt Kendall throw his arms around him and kiss back. He needed to feel Kendall lips on him, he needed to let Kendall feel that he was there to keep him safe.

"Yeah, that's something I love seeing in the mornings." Kevin voice rang out in the room as he cracked his neck and shot Logan and Kendall a wink. Pulling away, Kendall shoved his head on Logan chest and shot his brother the bird. "Nah I will pass on that Kenny... Logan can take care of that." Logan just smiled and laughed pulling the blankets over himself and Kendall. "I should leave right?"

"Yes…" Kendall and Logan both yelled out from under the comforter. Kevin shook his head, got up, turned to his brother and Logan, and heard giggling coming from the floor. He closed his eyes and walked into the hallway heading for the bathroom when he stopped dead in his tracks. On the wall all the pictures of Kendall, his face was burnt out and the ones of Logan and Kendall, there here claw marks down the middle of them. Looking back down the hall Kevin could hear laughing and more giggling coming from the Den. He knew he couldn't go back in there and tell them so he walked over to the wall, reaching his hand out to touch one, he could feel the heart that was still present on them.

(Page Break)

Logan had Kendall underneath him in his hold as he licked down his chest stopping at Kendall navel a place that was very tickles for him. "Logie stop, baby stop…" Kendall said in between his laughter. Logan only smiled as he felt Kendall fighting for him to let you.

"What was that Ken, I didn't hear you there?" Logan spoken out as he moved lower down Kendall chest running his touge along Kendall's boxers before taking them in his teeth and pulling them up before letting them go. Logan moved back up so he was face to face with Kendall. "Now what to do?"

"Well for started you could let my arms go…" Kendall said kissing Logan cheek. "Then you could…" Kiss to his chin "Let me up." Kiss to his other cheek "Let me go pee" finally bringing his lips to Logan's. Logan smiled and let Kendall arms go that fall around his neck and pulled him closer to his chest. Breaking the kiss Logan looked down at Kendall with fear and worry in his eyes remembering what happened not too long ago. Kendall closed his eyes at that thought. Last night had scared him to death. He had never had experienced anything like that before in his life. That man he saw, the feeling of hate-ness and anger that ran through him and the feeling of being beating. Shaking the feeling away he opened his eyes to see Logan looking at him with so much concerned Kendall smiled and ran his hand threw Logan hair then placed a small peck to his lips before pulling away. "It's hot under here…" Kendall smiled as Logan moved his hand and lifted the comforter off them. Logan had seen the fear in Kendall eyes and he knew that he would do anything to change the feeling that was between them right now.

"No babe it was just me."

"Really is that so Mr. Henderson?" Kendall asks with his eyebrow raised. Winking at Kendall, Logan leaned back down and kissed him as they heard the front door open and then close. Looking and smiling at one another they both wrapped them self into each other and pretended to be asleep once again. Neither one of them wanted to move from where they were, feeling safe and protected in one another arms. Logan wanted to stay in this moment forever. Holding Kendall with him, keeping him safe from whatever this thing was.

(Page Break)

Kathy and Kent had left the hospital a few hours ago. Kathy wanted to stay with Pam until Gray was able to make it there, after last night she didn't want to leave her alone. Kathy didn't understand any of this. She was a womanof knowledge, she didn't believed in the paranormal but after last night she couldn't deny what she and her family has seen. Her worry went out to Kendall after seeing what had happened to him. They made it home, unlocked the front door, and walked into the house see Kevin in the hallway taking down the pictures. "Kevin honey… Oh my God…" Kathy spoke out once she seen what her son was holding and grasped out at the sight of her families memories.

"Mom, shhh… Please, I don't want Kendall and Logan to see this." Kevin said as he turned to his mother and father. "Mom…" Kevin said but was interrupted when Kendall voice was heard down the hall.

"Ahh…" Kevin dropped the frame as it shattered onto the ground. As Kent, Kevin and Kathy ran into the den, the picture caught on fire once again burning what was left of Kendall and Logan faces. As the Schmidt entered the Den, they saw what had caused Kendall to yell out.

"Ohh bad timing…" Kevin said as he ran in there and saw Kendall straddle Logan hips as Logan hand held Kendall down kissing him. Both boys heard and broke away and looked to see everyone standing there.

"Hey!" They both called out.

(Page Break)

A few days had passed. Presley refused to back to her house. She was in fear of her life the same as Pam. Kathy told Kent that they were all staying with them no matter what. Whatever this thing was, it was coming at all of them and it would be better for everyone to stay together. Not much had happened since that night. Gray and Kent went to work as they normally would. Presley went to school and the boys went to work. Kendall and Logan didn't speak to anyone about what had happened. Logan was in fear that if they did they would be putting their friends a risk. Today they were filming at a restaurant for an episode. Logan was hesitant to leave Kendall by himself for a few scenes so he stood out of focus as Kendall filmed his shots. Logan couldn't help smile as Kendall got hit upside the head twice. Getting ready for the next take everyone was seated at a table. Kendall was talking to Carlos when he seen that Logan was looking at him.

"I am fine sweetie." Kendall mouthed out to Logan. Logan smiled at him and turned back to Erin who was messing with a knife.

"Should I be worried about you and that knife?" Logan asked getting Erin attention.

"Nah you should be fine, just don't piss me off." Erin said laughing. Logan smiled and looked at her when he felt something brush his neck. Moving his hand behind is head Logan didn't feel anything on him so he shook it off and then it happened again causing him to hit his back. "Hey, you ok?" Erin asked Logan.

"Y-Yeah, just thought I felt something on me." Logan said looking around the room and them back to Kendall. Kendall was now laughing at something someone had said. Then within a matter of seconds the room became colder and Logan felt a feeling a dread overcome him and then with no warning Kendall cried out in pain and held his wrist. Logan shot up from his chair only to have the feeling of being thrown back. Logan had a feeling of being hit in the stomach and doubled over with a loud grunt.

"Logan!" Kendall yelled out as he stood up and started to make his way over to him only for a knife to fly off the table to land by Kendall feet in front of him. Carlos and James seeing the whole thing stood up as Erin helped Logan to his legs. Once up Logan ran over to Kendall and grabbed him and pulled up his shirt to see why has caused Kendall to cry our in pain and seen a small bit mark. He looked in Kendall eyes as Kendall looked to his wrist that was in Logan hand. Logan eyes filled with fear as he pulled him into his arms as everything on the table lifted up and then slammed down onto the ground-breaking everything.


	4. Chapter 4

_**OK THIS ISNT THE BEST BUT PLEASE ENJOY IT. I DO BELIEVE I THINK I GOT ALL THE MISTAKE OUT BUT YA SHOULD KNOW ME BY NOW. PLEASE LET ME KNOW IF YA DO SEE ANY. THANKS**_

"Kendall… Kendall…" Kendall could hear someone calling his name but he didn't seem to understand where the voice was coming from. "Babe, Kendall please…" He tried once again to open his eyes up but found he wasn't able to and this scared Kendall to no end. Kendall could feel someone holding his hand and he knew from the touch it was Logan but when Kendall tried to squeeze his hand back he found that he couldn't, he felt someone holding him down with such force it was causing him to lose his breath.

"Logan help" Kendall cried out and then with a jolt he was picked up and thrown onto something cold and wet. With all the power, he could muster up Kendall's eyes opened up to a very bright light. Squinting is eyes he could make out a few shadows in the room and one shadow very close to him.

"Oh thank God…" Kendall heard Logan's voice once again and calmness came over him. Kendall shut his eyes again and took a deep breath before opening them again to see Logan's face come into view. With is eyes now forced Kendall tried to speak but nothing came out. "Babe don't try to talk. You're in the hospital, Ken you passed out and hit the table causing a knife stabbed you but you're alright." Logan spoke as he bent down and placed a kiss to Kendall forehead but Logan knew better. He knew Kendall didn't pass out from exhaustion like the doctor had said. He knew better than that. The spirit had attached him once more and this time more force than before. Everything was going fine until Logan felt himself being touched. No one wanted to believe what had happened after everything slammed onto the ground. No one wanted to believe that the knife that sat next to Kendall was picked up off the table and thrown into his neck and no one wanted to believe that an unseen force caused the burn mark on Kendall's wrist and back.

(Page Break)

Kendall was giving something for his pain that put him to sleep. When Kendall was able to talk, he asked Logan what had really happened to him. He remembered being burnt again and then Logan rushing over to him then nothing. However, in the back of his mind he knew he had been attacked once again. He could feel a force bearing down on him, which scared him and his family. It took Logan everything he had to calm him down once reality had hit him. Kendall didn't want to at the hospital anymore he wanted to be home in Logan's arm the only place he felt safe anymore but the doctors wouldn't let him leave just yet.

"Logan honey you need to get some rest you're going to run yourself down if you don't." Logan shifted in his chair that set next to Kendall's bed to see him mother and Kathy walking into the room with coffee in their hands. Logan smiled at them and then turned back to Kendall. Logan's heart grew with so much pain and worry for him. There Kendall lay with his eyes closed, his face pale and sickly with a bandage wrapped around his neck and arm. "Logan sweetheart I know your worried and so are we but you are no good to him if you don't get any rest."

"Mom I know but…" Logan paused and looked down to Kendall "Why him? If this thing haunted me when I was a child why is after him…?" Logan said trying to fight the tears that wanted to come forth. He didn't understand any of this. If this demon had come back into his life because of a stupid game then why wasn't it after him? Why attacked the people he loved.

"I can't give you an answer my love but right now we all need to be strong for one another." Pam said has she walked up to her son and brought him into her arms. Logan welcomed the warmth from his mother and threw his arms around her as well. Kathy watched and smiled as she made her way to her son's side and ran her hands throw his hair. She was terrified for her son.

(Page Break)

Kevin was at home trying to rack his brain around everything that was going on right now. From the burned pictures on the wall to Kendall, he was more than a little scared. He was a man of science and didn't want to believe in any of this but it was getting harder not to believe that something from spiritual word was attacking his family and friends. Kevin was walking into the kitchen when the doorbell rang. "Shit…" Kevin jumped and held his hand over his heart shaking his head as the doorbell rang yet again. "I am coming!" Kevin then processed to the front door, once there Kevin felt as if someone was standing behind him. Turning around with fear racing though his body, Kevin turns around to see nothing there but the mirror that sat hanging on the wall. "Kevin there is nothing there."

"Kevin open the door…" Dustin voice rang from outside. Kevin shook the feeling from him and opened the front door to see Dustin standing before him. "What the fuck is going on?" Dustin said before Kevin could even say hello.

"Well hello to you to." Kevin spoke… Dustin gave him a look and then before Dustin could walk inside Kevin felt an overwhelming feeling of fear and worry. Turning back to the stairs Kevin looks up as a scream is heard coming from Kendall's room. Dustin and Kevin both look to one another before bolting up to where the scream came from. Running as fast as they can Kevin and Dustin come to stop in front of Kendall's door as blood rushed out the bottom.

"What the fuck is that?" Dustin asked as the door came flying open as another scream comes from the darkness as the smell of smoke is smelt. Kevin took a breath pushed the fear from him and runs into the room as the dim light of fire runs itself down the walls. Kevin hit the light switch to see the walls burned with the words (MINE) written on it and a picture of Logan torn in half lying on Kendall's pillow. "Kevin…"

"We need to get to Kendall now!" Kevin said pushing Dustin out of the way. He knew this wasn't just an ghost it was something out to harm his family. As Kevin made his way to the stairs, he felt as if someone grabbed him and threw him back. He hit the ground with a grunt and then look over to see Dustin running to his side.

"Kev…" Dustin didn't get to say much when out of nowhere a lamp came towards his head. Kevin pushed Dustin down as a dark shadow emerged along the ceiling and around them. The feeling of evil surrounded them as a face come from the shadow only to disappear in front of them.

(Page Break)

Logan had finally fallen asleep thanks to Pam and Kathy for talking the doctor into giving him something to help. They were both worried for their families. Pam knew this was her fault. She and Gray should have never burnt the bored but they only did what they though was the right thing for they son.

"Pam I know that look, this isn't your fault you didn't know." Kathy told her friend and they both watched their son sleeping.

"Kathy but it is. I should have known better but I didn't…" Kathy placed her hand on Pam's and smiled.

"We will get through this Pam…" Pam returned the smile and shook her head as she turned back to the two men lying in bed. Kendall was curled up in Logan arms. Kathy went to move when she got a phone call… It was the police.


	5. Chapter 5

**Yes, it has been a very long time. I just havent had the desire to write anything down. I hope this chapter is ok. **

Things have gone from bad to worse for the Schmidt's and Henderson's but yet Kendall and Logan weren't told about what had happened a few hours ago. The police had notified Kathy Schmidt that her son Kevin and his friend Dustin had been in an accident. The boys were hit from the side causing them to flip into a ditch. But with the grace of GOD neither one of the men would seriously injured. "Look I am telling you it wasn't an accident mom. After what happened up in Kendall, room we knew we needed to get here and everything was going find until we saw this man standing in the road. I swerve not to hit it and well…" Kevin said as he sat in the ER waiting to be released.

"Kathy he is right… As soon as you saw that man or whatever it was. You got a feeling of dread." Dustin took a long pause as he looked around the room. "What the hell is going on?" Right when Dustin asked that Pam ran into the room, her face pale and you could see the fear with in her eyes.

"We are all leaving right now! Kent and Gary are on their way to the car with the boys… Look I will explain later but right now we are all leaving… Kathy call Kenneth and just tell him to meet us at my mother house in Texas."

(Two hour before)

"Ok, ok I give up… Stop… Logan…" Kendall said in between his laugher as Logan kissed down his neck and then slowly blew air on the spot he just kissed.

"Not a chance baby cakes…" Logan said as he smiled into Kendall neck as he placed one more kiss a pond it before the hospital door opened up.

"Gross! Can't you two every stop touching each other?" Presley said as she walked into the room with Pam and Kent behind her. Kendall moved his head and seen everyone watching them. He pushed Logan off him to the side and hid his face in his arm. Logan looked down and just smiled and let a little chuckle out.

"I would ask if you're feeling better but I can see that you are." Kent spoke to his son who just tried to hid more into Logan.

"He is feeling a lot better as you can see…" Logan said with a little smirk on his face. Kendall looked up and gave him a look. "What? You didn't tell me not to?"

"Get off the bed you dick…" Kendall saw Logan move and start to open his mouth "Don't even say it…"

"Fine…" Logan said as he turned back to his mom "Is that coffee? Please tell me that's coffee?"

"Yes…" Pam told him and handed him the cup that is when Kent's cell phone went off. He pulled it from his pocket and seen it was his wife.

"Hello…" Kent spoke into the phone but that was all he was able to say because Kathy started to tell him what had happened. Kent face dropped as he heard his voice. "Ok dear… I will be there in a few." He said looking around the room and at all the face that was watching him.

"Dad what was that about?" Kendall asked as he sat up in the bed… When a feeling surround the room, A feeling of dread. Logan looked around, as the room got colder. He made his way back over to Kendall and grabbed his hand when the lights in the room started to flicker above them.

"Mom…" Presley asked as she ran into his mother arms. She could feel like she was being watched again. "Mom it's here…"

"Everyone just clam down… It's nothing it might just be a flicker in the light we all know how fluorescents are." Kent said trying to calm everyone down. However, he knew it wasn't helping. He had felt it the moment the light started.

"We aren't staying here," Logan, said helping Kendall up, he wasn't going to stay there not after what had happened to Kendall. He was going to protect him no matter what and the first thing was to get him and his family out of this room and hospital. Kendall held onto Logan as everyone went for the door when their attentions were all turn to the window when a screaming sound came from it.

"Logie… Please I want to leave and right now," Kendall, said pulling on his arm. Logan turned back to Kendall and pushed the door open when the light went off and a scream was head around them as the glass on the window started to crack.

(Present time)

Everyone had decided to leave LA for Texas. Pam didn't know what else to do. She didn't feel safe in her home anymore the same as Kathy. Pam had called her mother and father who were very acted in the church and told them it was happing again. Pam father told her to come home until things got better, so that is what she was doing. Kathy called Kenneth and told him to leave school because his family needed him. As the two of them talked Kathy found out thing were happening to him as well. The Schmidt and Henderson decided to fly to Texas. Kevin didn't want to get back into another car for a while. They left with what they had on, leaving everything behind except the animals. It was late when they made it to Pam mother and fathers home; everyone was tried and confused about everything, Presley went straight to bed, Kevin hit the couch, while Logan dug Kendall up to spare room.

"Logan please tell me what is really going on? I mean if this was just some haunting we wouldn't be in this much trouble." Logan smiled down at Kendall, kissing his forehead. He didn't want Kendall to know what was really going on but it would be better if he did.

"Babe… When I was a kid mom told me I used to talk to someone. Someone that wasn't there. I was so young I don't remember ant of it. So one day mom and dad brought a sprit bored and contacted it. It wasn't a ghost… Babe" Logan looked down at Kendall, closed his eyes, and pulled Kendall closer to his chest. He needed to feel him there. Hold him in his arms, keeping him safe. "It was a demon trying to come forth. They did something that you should never do. They burnt the board leaving a gateway open back to me I guess." Logan felt Kendall shift under him and a shiver run down his body.

"You think it's the same don't you, the same one that you use to talk to?" Logan ran his hands throw Kendall hair and them placed them back around him.

"Yeah… Ken I did not think anything like this would happen, when James and I were just messing around. I am so sorry my love." Logan said as tears come from his eyes.

"Baby this isn't any of your doing. No one knew this could happen." Kendall told Logan as he wiped away his tears. Logan looked down at Kendall and smiled before bring their lips together. "Logan…" Kendall spoke against his lips.

"Yea," Kendall didn't say anything. All Kendall did was move over, pull Logan on top of him and brought their lips back together.

Down in the living room, Pam, Kathy, Kent and Gary set up with her parents. Pam couldn't go to sleep she was to worried about her family.

The next morning everything seems to be fine. The vibe in the home was such a great feeling. A feeling the Schmidt and Henderson haven't felt in a very long time. Kent and Pam father had left about an hour ago to pick up Kenneth from the airport his flight had been pushed back due to weather. Pam, Kathy and Pam mother were all sitting down in the kitchen as the sun shined into the room. Pam was finally able to breath and relax because no one knew when our what the next thing might happen to them. Kathy stared out the window as she took a sip if her tea. She was very worried about her boys, especially Kendall he had been through so much already. "Kathy its alright. Nothing is going to happen here." Kathy smiled as she turned to face Pam.

"I know but still I don't know how much more I can take. What is this thing followed us here?" She asked to ask not knowing. Pam smiled and then stood up and walked over to her friend and pulled her into a hug.

Back up in the spare room Kendall and Logan were enjoying each other company a little bit too much. Kendall was thrown back up against the shower wall as Logan picked him up and pushed him closer to the shower wall… Kendall moaned out as Logan hands roamed down his side to his inner thighs. "Logie…" Kendall breathed out. Kendall wanted this, he needed to feel good and just forget about what has been going on with him. Kendall felt Logan hands brushed down to his member. "Just do it babe…" Logan pulled away and looked into Kendall eyes.

"Just do it huh? Alrighty then…" Kendall knew that look in his loves eyes. Pain here I come… Logan moved Kendall a little more and then kneed his legs open before bringing his lips to Kendall as he pushed inside of him. Kendall ached his back as he felt pain and pleasure. Logan let out a grunt as he pulled out and then pushed back in. Kendall threw his head back and hit the wall before placing it in Logan neck.

Back in LA things had now moved from the Henderson and Schmidt homes to next person it could reach, James Maslow. On the flight, Logan let James know what was going on and how bad things had gotten. He told James that they needed to get away from everything. He didn't know how long it would be and prayed that the demon wouldn't follow them and he also prayed for James. James was the first one to experience the unexplained. James was on his way home from the gym he had a horrible night. He wasn't able to sleep… these dreams of a man kept invading his mind. He knew what had happened to his friends but still couldn't believe it, a demon? James shook the thoughts from his mind and just forced on being home and a hot shower to take the soreness away from his muscles. James pulled up to his home but something seemed difference. The sky behind his house was crystal blue but the closer it got the clouds become dark, gray, and dread felled his mind. James bent over the steering wheel to look at the sky when his phone started ringing making him jump. "Hello…"

"Don't go home…" Dustin voice rang out though the other end. James could hear the worry with in his voice.

"Dustin what are you talking about? Don't go home, I am sitting in my drive way."

"James listen to me, stay in the car and drive away. Go somewhere but your house. I came home a few hours ago and my house was destroyed. Everything picture I had Kendall, Logan or Big Time Rush was set on fire, my place was turned upside down… James written on my way was your last name. It's coming after you…" James sat there listing to Dustin when nothing but white nose came on then a deep voice…

"I will have all of you…" James throw his phone on to the floor of his car then looks out his windshield to his house to see a dark shadow in his living room when a scream comes from his home breaking all the windows even his cars.

Kent, Pam father, and Kenneth finally made it back to Logan grandparents' home. Everything had gone good. Kenneth asked what had been going on with everyone. He was scared for his family after Kent told him. They finally walked inside to hear nothing but laugher coming from the living room; they walked in to see both families sitting down around the fireplace laughing and Logan looking very embarrassed. "Wow baby you really looked like a girl aback then… Baby loved the hair." Kendall said as he flipped throw an photo album.

"Shut up…" Logan told Kendall getting up. "Oh hey…" Everyone turned to see Kent, his son and Pam father standing there. Kendall turned his head and smiled at his brother before getting up and going hug him. Kenneth let Kendall hug him and smiled. He was told everything that had happened.

"You ok Ken?" Kenneth asked as they broke away. Kendall just shook his head yes and then walked over to Logan who pulled him into him. Kathy smiled and walked to her oldest son and brought him into an embrace. Everyone was happy to be finally together, the moment was perfect until Kendall phone went off. He walked back over to the table and picked it up… it was James.

"Hey James…"

"Kendall… Help…" then the phone went dead.


End file.
